


Road Trips and Heart Flips

by Tairulz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Spirits, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Kokichi is a hilarious little shit and i love writing his dialouge, M/M, Maki is having none of anyone's shit, Multi, Ouma's group is more like a mafia again, Ouma's still a cheeky shit despite not having a body, Why on earth does the relationship tags give me both spellings?, i've written him twice now and cant keep his group as innocent pranksters for the life of me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tairulz/pseuds/Tairulz
Summary: Shuuichi Saihara was a lot of things, studious, quiet, polite. But by no means was he a believer in anything paranormal... until a spirit literally barges into his life, demanding his help to find a way to get him back into his own body.Between the spirit Kokichi, his best friends, and all the drama that comes from one simple case, this really wasn't how the poor detective saw his life going...But will he really be all that upset about it in the end?





	1. (Almost) Dying Really Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my latest V3 story, and it’s a spirit AU
> 
> I’m in this for the long haul, so some of my other stories might have to take the back seat while i steam ahead on this one. Cause honestly even though i just wrote up the plot, i’m actually really proud of what i came up with, and so i REALLY wanted to try it.
> 
> I’m not abandoning my Komahina, but honestly Kokichi x Shuuichi is my new OTP.
> 
> Also, i’ve only written two stories featuring Kokichi, and i’ve changed the nature of his group both times.
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy this story :)

This wasn’t how Kokichi saw his day going.

He was just doing his usual thing, going about with his group D.I.C.E, causing mischief and pretty much doing whatever they felt like. The usual schedule.

But then one day, another group, apparently called SKULL (rather stupid, Kokichi thought, at least he put effort into naming his group) came into their town, and he’d gone about doing things in his usual manner, but apparently these guys weren’t impressed.

Now gunfire rang throughout the warehouse. 

“Aiko, where’s my gun?!”

“You left it in the car boss!” His subordinate shouted back.

Kokichi had to duck as a bullet whizzed past his ear. Most of the other groups attacking team had either left or died by now, thankfully with no casualties on his side. All his team here consisted of DICE’s inner circle, so these were all experienced crew members.

All was going well, it looked like his side was going to win with no issues… but then…

“BOSS LOOK OUT!”

_‘Bang!’_

Pain exploded throughout his system, the last thing he saw before his world went black was his attacker dying, and his now victorious crew running towards him.

Well, at least he wouldn’t die alone… right?

————

He had been fully prepared to die.

He might not have liked it, but in the few seconds he’d got, he had accepted it as an inevitable conclusion.

So when his eyes shot open again, he was nothing short of confused.

The first thing he saw was white… lots and lots of white. Then silver, those were machines? That had to mean… he was in a hospital room? He was sitting on a chair to the side of the room, had he got out of his own bed to visit another injured member? He supposed that was something he’d do. There was also the possibility that he was experiencing mild amnesia, but he’d probably be missing a lot more memories if that were the case.

So at the very least, that meant he’d survived being shot, odd, he didn’t feel any pain. He supposed he could still be medicated, but he doubted he’d be thinking this clearly.

The door opened, and several people crowded into the room. Kokichi instantly recognised them as his ten closest DICE members.

“How dare they shoot Kokichi!”

“They’ll pay for hurting the boss like that.”

Mostly plans of revenge were passed back and forth between the group.

Kokichi laughed and waved a hand.

“Nishishi! Guuuuys~ I’m all fine now!”

No response. The guys wanted to take immediate action, but the girls were more in favour of a more defensive move.

“We have to protect Kokichi! Someone could sneak into the hospital!”

“I agree. We should wait for boss to wake up before we do anything against our enemies.”

He tried again.

“Heeeeey! I’m right here y’know!”

He waved both hands this time, still no response. 

“Guys! Jokes over now!” This time he flailed both hands wildly in the air.

Collectively, the DICE elite group all went silent, had they finally heard him? He grinned wildly, expecting a group hug any second.

His hopes were shattered completely by what happened next.

_The elite DICE group collectively turned their heads towards the bed, and out of curiosity Kokichi looked too._

_Oh how he wished he hadn’t._

_It… it was him?!_

_He didn’t want to believe it. Spikey purple hair, pale skin… He waited for his group to turn to him and declare it all a prank any second. Because no way that could be him. He was standing right here!_

_He was standing right… right here, wasn’t he?_

_He looked down at his hands, and promptly shrieked at what he saw._

_He could see right through them!_

_Oh no…. nononononono this was NOT happening! He was see through, and also over there on the bed?_

_Through his panicked thoughts, one stood out…_

_“I’VE BEEN SEPARATED FROM MY BODY?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was in Kokichi’s POV, though most of the rest of the story will probably be in Shuuichi’s POV. Maybe, tbh i don’t know about pov’s yet, but i do have the plot-line written out.
> 
> It also may be a tad shorter then usual, this is more of a prologue then anything.
> 
> Kokichi may have been slightly OOC, but to be fair, i think mostly anyone would panic if that happened to them.
> 
> Also, i used a name generator to come up with DICE members names. I have the list on my computer.
> 
> ———
> 
> You know what i want to see? I want to see a really good story where Shuuichi and Kokichi are dating, possibly engaged, and Shuuichi just bonds with the members of DICE. And they all accept him and become super close and protective of him, like for example if one day he gets kidnapped on a detective case, DICE are like ‘oh no they did not just do that’ and rescue him, and i dunno, just Shuuichi getting folded into the DICE family.
> 
> I’ve also seen a lot of stories where Shuuichi is a trans boy, which is awesome. If that’s the case and someone picks on him for it, like one or two members of DICE are with him and defend him and just go ‘take that back before i make you’ or something.
> 
> And either way Kokichi’s being himself, but also kinda acting like Maes from FMA and bragging about ‘his beloved Shuuichi’ all the time and his group members playfully teasing him for it, but also super supportive. (They could even help with the proposal).
> 
> I dunno, i just REALLY have a craving to read a story like that. Just Shuuichi bonding with DICE, and them bonding with him and rallying around him as well sounds really cute and awesome.
> 
> (We all know Kokichi would totally refer to himself as ‘king’ and Shuuichi as ‘queen’, regardless of either of their gender identities, especially to lightly tease Shuuichi with it as a nickname.)
> 
> So sorry if i rambled too long. Hope you enjoyed the first part of my new work :)
> 
> Cya next chapter :)
> 
> Tairulz


	2. All In A Days Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi discovers the pros and cons of his new situation, and Shuuichi just wants to sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started this one like a few minutes after the first chapter.
> 
> Poor Shuuichi. I like to imagine after he becomes more confident he just becomes like 5000% done with everything.
> 
> I like writing Shuuichi, but unfortunately i’m not very logically minded. (And yet i pick a logic, trial solving series to fall in love with XD)
> 
> Enjoy :)

He was so tired.

Shuuichi had only just got back home from his latest case, and he didn’t even need to check his phone to tell it was some bizarre hour of the night. He honestly didn’t care, right now he just wanted to collapse on his bed. 

He’d made his career as a detective, and a good one too. He also lived alone, so while it could be a bit lonely from time to time, it was also peaceful. It was also mostly the same from day to day. Go to work, solve or work on a case, then come back home, then eat and sleep.

This would be just like any other day… right?

He sure thought so. So when he opened his door and walked inside, hearing it close behind him wasn’t exactly what he expected. He turned, and squinted his eyes when he saw no-one there.

Had he not been half asleep, he might have put more thought into why and how that happened.

_‘Wooooooo~’_

“… go away Kaito.” Shuuichi grumbled, making his way to the couch. He decided to ignore the silly cliche ghost noises.

His best friend was the only one who would pull something ridiculous like this. He didn’t know anyone else who would.

_‘Woooooooooooooooooo….~’_

“Jesus christ Kaito, do your haunting tomorrow or something.”

_‘…. ooookaaaaayy….”_

With a satisfied grunt, Shuuichi then collapsed on the couch in the living room, he couldn’t be bothered making it to his bedroom. With how hard he worked sometimes, it wasn’t an unusual occurrence for him to crash on his couch.

As he turned his head to the front door, he couldn’t help but think he saw the faintest vision of amused purple eyes.

It was just Kaito, right?

‘Nothing to be worried about, I’m sure…’ was his last thought before sleep took him.

**[The next morning:]**

“Good morning sleepyhead~”

That was the first thing he heard when he woke up, but it didn’t sound familiar. With a groan, Shuuichi slowly blinked open his eyes

Only to be met with a face he didn’t know.

“The handsome prince finally awakens!”

He blinked, then blinked again. It took him only seconds to register what he was seeing.

“AHHHHHHH!”

_[Earlier that day:]_

Kokichi was both absolutely miserable, but at the same time he was having the time of his life.

Quite contradictory, he realised, but it was actually quite simple. 

Sure, he liked having his physical body, but this also presented him with several opportunities to prank and mess with people, which in turn doubled as finding out what he can and can’t do as a ghost. 

He was always floating a few feet off the ground, no matter how high or low he was to surface level. If he tried to stand on level ground, he’d just sink through the floor. He could phase through walls, which was both awesome and something he’d already seen in a ton of movies, so this observation didn’t entirely surprise him.

Physically interacting with things was severely limited. He could only move things slightly, and hold or interact with smaller objects. He’d also noted that small objects he grasped disappeared with him (as he found out messing with a young man looking for his car keys).

But also at the same time, he’d been seeking out information. So far it hadn’t been going well, as he could only really listen to peoples verbal conversations.

He’d only really struck the metaphorical gold when he’d phased through the wall of the local police station, and overheard one of the senior detectives conversations. 

He had a nephew that lived in the quieter part of town, who apparently was quite the boy genius. He’d even made a joke to his colleague about how lots of young men and women his age seemed to like him, but he never noticed through his blushing.

This caught Kokichi’s interest, a cute, young boy detective his age? Who knows, maybe he could even help? Surely a detective would be smart enough to figure out how to help him, right?

Well with that thought in mind… who was he to resist paying a visit?

_“Good morning sleepyhead~”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not quite sure if i achieved my usual 1,000 words, but i’m at least satisfied with what i wrote.
> 
> Don’t worry folks, there’ll certainly be more to come!
> 
> Cya next chapter :)
> 
> Tairulz


	3. I Can't Believe This is Actually Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuuichi almost can't believe what's happening, and Kokichi is his usual self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which i become confused as to why i can't write a chapter thats 1,000 words, might not seem like a big deal but that’s just the usual chapter goal for me.
> 
> Also next chapter i attempt some humor, at poor Shuuichi’s expense aha whoops
> 
> I uploaded this chapter on my phone (I got a new one and it’s awesome), so if anything’s not right I’ll go back and fix it
> 
> Anyway, hope you like the latest instalment :)

It wasn’t something Shuuichi liked to admit, but it was a few minutes before he stopped screaming.

“Aww… your face is so cute when your scared!”

He could only stare, numb with shock.

“Heeeey! Aren’t you gonna say anything?”

“Who… who are you?!” Shuuichi finally managed to get out.

“Nishishi! I’m the ghost of christmas past of course!”

“…”

It took a short while, but finally his detective brain decided to calm down and analyse the facts. There had to be a simple explanation… right? No way this was real.

“You can’t possibly be a ghost…”

“Ohhh…? And why does my beloved detective doubt me?”

“B-beloved?!” Shuuichi sputtered.

“Maaaan… you’re getting hung up on that? There are more important things you know!”

“No.”

“Mmm?”

“No. There’s no such thing as ghosts! There has to be an explanation for this. A rational explanation.”

“Aww, your one of those people…?” Was he really pouting? Then like a switch was flipped, he was back to grinning. “Well, i guess that’s fun in a way too!”

“Are you a projection? A magic illusion? What’s your trick?”

Kokichi giggled.

“Well, you see… it all started when i met the magical wish dragon and-”

“That’s impossible.”

“Aww, you don’t believe anything _fun_.”

“That’s not the point!” Shuuichi pointed a finger at the other boy. “How are you _here?_ And see through?”

“I’m obviously a god from a distant world, where everything is decided by games and-”

“That’s just ridiculous! Get to the point already.”

“Oh? What point?”

“Why are you here? No matter why or how your here now, you must want something. Is it money? Revenge? A criminal plea deal of some kind?”

It was at this point the detective had expected the other to stop. Admit this was all a prank, and the real person behind the trick would come out and call him an idiot, and also finally come clean with what they wanted from him.

But the boy with the spikey purple hair… was _laughing_.

“Nishishi~ Oh man your face was priceless! I almost had you fooled!”

“Aha! I knew it.” Shuuichi jumped on the admission, of course ghosts and spirits weren’t real, this was all-

“Nope! That was a lie.”

…what?

“You… you can’t be serious!”

“Oh jeez, are you still stuck on the ghost thing? Maaaan you’re really a skeptic aren’t you?” Kokichi examined his nails, appearing bored.

“Because there’s no way there real? You can’t seriously claim that you’re a-”

“A ghost?”

The other boy started walking (why did it look suspiciously like floating?) towards him, and Shuuichi backed away instinctively.

“Aww don’t run away! You look like i just trapped you in a building and told you and your friends to kill each other!”

“S-stop being ridiculous!”

He continued to back up, until he hit the wall behind him. Unfortunately, the other also continued to advance.

“Heeeey, don’t be like that! I can prove it.”

“…how?” There was no evidence to say he was telling the truth… but there was also no evidence to say he was lying either, much as he hated to admit it.

“Simple! I’ll stick my hand through your arm, and if i’m just like a hologram or something, light or whatever will just spread across your sleeve and stuff, riiiight…?”

That… actually made sense. “Right…”

“Sooo…?”

The other boy held his hand out expectantly, and it took a few seconds for him to understand what he wanted.

“Oh...”

Reluctantly, he held his left arm out cautiously.

“Nishishi.... want a red balloon after this?”

He almost yanked his arm back at that sentence.

“Don’t be ridiculous!”

“Nishishi~ I don’t bite I swear.”

He let out an annoyed huff at the laughter.

“Just hurry up before I change my mind.”

“Ooooohh, going kind of fast are we?”

“JUST SHUT UP AND DO IT!”

If he wasn’t already looking, he might not have seen the others arm jerk slightly.

“Oh woooooow... you’re angry face is cute too!”

Shuuichi groaned, this kid was ridiculous.

Right before he could yell at him again, the transparent one finally stuck his arm through his own outstretched arm.

Only for it to go right through... _with no light at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author is a loser who makes too many anime references XD
> 
> Tbh it took me a minute to think how Kokichi could prove his ghost-ness once and for all, cause honestly the hologram theory is pretty solid logically, then i thought of it and i was like ‘ding!’.
> 
> Cya next chapter :)
> 
> Tairulz


	4. Casper the Sarcastic Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuuichi attempts to get answers, with varied success...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four and i’m already out of witty title names (i mean, it was mostly chapter one i was proud, but still…)
> 
> I was watching some clips from ’The Nanny’ the other night, and holy shit i absolutely love Niles, the man is savage and i love it XD
> 
> And finally my pride is restored, i have at last achieved a chapter that is 1,000 words.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Shuuichi blinked, staring straight at his arm.

Which currently had another sticking straight through it.

There had to be something right? Advanced hologram, a very realistic dream, something, _anything!_ … right?

Unfortunately, try as he might, his brain could only come to one logical conclusion.

“You’re… you’re really a…”

“Yes indeed. A card duelist sent from the distant future to-”

“A _ghost?!_ ” Shuuici shrieked, losing composure slightly.

The now ‘confirmed’ ghost, looked annoyed.

“Yessss, like i already _told_ you! Jeez it’s not like i _chose_ to be one you know! God get with the program would you!”

“Chose?” The detective echoed, tilting his head slightly. 

The ghost stopped short, probably realising what he’d said.

“Oh yeah, didn’t i tell you? I need your help! It’s like, suuuuper important.”

 _‘You could have said that earlier!’_ Shuuichi chose not to voice that out loud, then the conversation would just drag on longer then it already had.

“With… moving on?” Had the other experienced a tragic death?

“Noooo… i need you to help me get back to my own body. I’m still alive you know! And that’s the truth i swear!” 

This… was actually happening? Well, sure he was friends with the town magician, Himiko Yumeno, but nothing she had ever done could prepare him for _ghosts_ of all things.

“So… you’re telling me you’ve been somehow been separated from your physical body, which is still alive somewhere?” This was shaping up to be one of the strangest days Shuuichi had experienced in a long time.

“Ding! Ding! Ding! The cutie detective gets it right again!”

“C-cute?!”

“Aww… i don’t think i’ll ever get tired of that blushing face!”

“T-that’s not the point!” Shuuichi sputtered. “If you claim you’ve been separated from your body, then where is it? I want to see proof.”

“My fellow nation leaders were kind enough to transport me to the nearest hospital.”

“So the hospital then.” He ignored the blatant lie in that sentence. “There’s one more important question though.”

“Oh?”

“Who are you? I don’t think you’ve said your name yet.”

The ghost blinked (somehow? Shuuichi wasn’t sure he wanted to know), as if this hadn’t occurred to him. And judging by the laid back happy nature of the other so far, it probably hadn’t.

“Well then, prepare to be amazed! I am the one, the only, Kokichi Ouma! The leader of all evil!”

“Well, Kokichi then. So if i understand the _bizarre_ occurrence correctly, you want me to put your spirit back into your body, correct?”

“Nishishi~ That’s right!”

“I… can’t believe i’m actually accepting this…” Shuuichi sighed.

“So this means you’ll help me? Yay!” Kokichi cheered.

“Unfortunately, there’s a problem with that…”

“Whaaaaat? But you’d just said you’d help!”

“No, no, i will help.” Shuuichi assured. “However, making this an official legal case is the problem.”

“Eh?” Kokichi tilted his head. 

“I can’t just go to the detective agency babbling about magically seeing ghosts all of a sudden, i’d more likely get laughed at rather then any sort of funding.”

“Ohhhh…” The other nodded. “But! I’ve got the perfect solution to that.”

“Really? What’s that?”

“You just have to convince my followers to help you! Then they can request you help as like an official case or something…. right?”

Shuuichi fixed him with a deadpan stare.

“Kokichi, while that sounds fine and all, how do i prove to _them_ i can see you? I’m more likely to be shot then requested to help.”

“I guess i’ll have to use my super awesome ghost powers to help you!”

“Ghost… powers?”

“Yeah, i’m like an ace detective or something, cool huh?”

“Uh-huh, and what? Are you going to start spitting acid or something?” The detective asked skeptically.

“What? You mean you don’t believe me?” Kokichi, despite not having a body, looked as if he might cry. 

Could ghosts even cry? Shuuichi didn’t know. This was such a weird day already.

“I’m already shocked you exist in the first place, and now you want to tell me that ghosts can do _magic?_ Not going to happen, unfortunately.”

“I totally can!”

“Yeah? Then prove it.”

Kokichi just stared at him, looking slightly miffed and shocked that his bluff had actually been called.

“Nishishi, you got me! It was all a lie! Of course ghosts don’t have superpowers.”

“That’s what i thought, don’t tell me that was your brilliant plan to help.”

“…” The silence was answer enough.

“Fine, then give me somewhere i can go to contact one of your ‘group’, should they exist. Hideout? Phone numbers? We have to start somewhere.”

“Phooooone? What is this ‘phee-own’ you speak of?” Kokichi grinned while tilting his head slightly.

“You’re lying again aren’t you?”

“Maybe i’m not?”

“The clothes on your spirit form are of modern make and stitching, there’s no way you can’t know what a phone is unless you literally lived under a rock or something.”

“What? No i totally don’t! Can i eat it?”

“You’re lying again Kokichi, besides i’m pretty sure ghosts can’t eat.”

“Nuh-uh! We totally can.”

“Oh yeah? How.”

“Through a seeeecret ritual…” Kokichi dramatically waved his transparent hands. “Known only to us spirits and-”

“Yeah right.”

“Aww, you ruined my fun… yeah we can’t eat.”

“That’s what i thought. Now can we get back to the point please?”

“Hmm? Which point?”

Good god this was going to be a long case.

“The _point_.” He stressed out the word. “Was to find a way to get your followers to request me to help without getting me killed. I can’t exactly help if i join you.”

“Oh yeeeeeah, i totally forgot!”

Shuuichi ran a hand down his face with a groan, he supposed he’d have to get used to this if he was going to be helping the other.

It’s not like this day could get any worse, right?

“So-”

_‘Knock!’ ‘Knock!’ knock!’_

“Shuuichi Open up bro! I see your car i know your home.”

Shuuichi froze. Oh god, why _him? Why _now_ of all times and places?_

_If there truly was a god, he must be laughing his ass off right about now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Oh noooo, who could that possibly be? Haha yep i’m pretty sure we all know. 
> 
> I think i’m addicted to making Kokichi reference things now.
> 
> I had to find a way to get DICE in contact with Shuuichi somehow, cause i mean he can’t make anything an official case if he’s just like ‘oh yeah i can totally see ghosts now’ out of nowhere.
> 
> Unfortunately, i can’t feature DICE a lot in this story. Yes they will be featured in the beginning, but with the plot i’ve written out, i just don’t have a lot of room for them later on.
> 
> Cya next chapter :)
> 
> Tairulz


	5. Why Some People Shouldn't Play Trivial Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is a master of bullshit facts, and the poor star child is done a frighten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn’t originally intend for the last line of chapter 4 to be italics, but when i actually saw how it looked i decided to keep it like that.
> 
> It also wasn’t the original way i intended to introduce Kaito, but hey, this works too.
> 
> Also you know what? I’ve decided this is just gonna be a thing now, i’ll constantly make Kokichi reference things because i can and it amuses me. And well, according to some comments, you guys seem to like (or at least tolerate lol) them too. So hooray for Kokichi’s references! XD
> 
> Ps. Yes I memed in the summary, I regret nothing 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The knocking sounded again, Shuuichi still being frozen in place.

How could he have forgotten Kaito was supposed to come over? The other had insisted on meeting once a week to do ‘weekly bro training’ as he’d called it.

“Nishishi! You better go before he breaks down the door!”

With a start, he looked at Kokichi, and paled as he realised exactly what Kaito’s arrival would mean.

“Oh no, nonononononono….. what do i do?”

“You open the door, silly!”

“No! About you!” Shuuichi hissed. “Kaito’s here, so what do i do about _you?_ ”

“Nah, don’t worry about it! I’m a ghost, so he totally can’t see me!”

“Then how can _i_ see you?”

“…”

Another knock sounded, abruptly regaining his attention.

“Shuuichi, bro! You there or what?”

“Just a minute!” He called back.

He turned back to Kokichi.

“And you’re absolutely _sure_ he won’t be able to see you?”

“Nishishi~ Tooootally sure.”

He didn’t exactly trust that smile, but he didn’t have time to question him. While he treasured Kaito dearly, sometimes he could be a bit too impatient for his own good.

He crossed over to the door, took a breath, and did his best to look calm and normal as he opened the door.

“Hello Kaito.”

“Shuuichi, bro!”

Before he could so much as take another breath, the detective was encased in a tight bear hug from his friend. He heard Kokichi snicker in the background, but Kaito showed no reaction, so there was only a brief moment of tensing.

No offence to his friend, but he wasn’t exactly the brightest bulb in the box. So hopefully he’d just taken it as Shuuichi being surprised by the hug.

As they quickly separated, he’d thought of another problem. How would he get out of the weekly workout? He didn’t want to expose Kokichi, or sound crazy babbling about ghosts. And he’d already been seen, so he couldn’t say he was sick or injured.

“Hey bro, you ready… for…”

Eyebrows knitted in confusion, as he looked at Kaito. He seemed normal, but then he’d trailed off, turning pale and staring wide eyed behind him.

But nobody was behind Shuuichi.

Except for…

Oh no.

He’d turned his head slowly, eyes widening, praying he was wrong. But of course there he was. Kokichi’s transparent figure, clearly visible.

“AHHHHH!” _Thud!_

He whipped his head back around, and groaned. There was Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars (as he liked to call himself), passed out stone cold on the living room floor.

“Well someone needs a sandwich.” Kokichi commented cheerfully.

“Shut up Kokichi!” He had a feeling he’d be saying that a lot.

He’d ignored Kokichi’s whining about ‘the meanie detective buzzkill’, instead focusing on heaving Kaito onto the couch, the same one he’d been occupying only hours earlier.

Once he was done with that, he stood up and stared pointedly at Kokichi.

“Alright, tell me why you lied.”

“Ehh? What lie?”

“When you said Kaito wouldn’t see you!”

“Weeeell… i didn’t _technically_ lie.” The purple haired boy grinned. “I said he wouldn’t see me, i didn’t say for how long.”

Of all the spirits to show up, of course Shuuichi has to get stuck with the lying smart-ass.

“I want the truth, right now.”

“Or what? You can’t hit a ghost, remember?”

“No.” Shuuichi admitted. “But i know someone who can.”

“What, you friends with the Soul Society or something?”

“Worse. You know Himiko Yumeno, the town magician?”

Kokichi’s eyes widened a fraction, probably realising what he was implying. Then they narrowed.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

The two stared at each other, trying to see how resolved the other was. Surprisingly, it was Kokichi that broke the stare first with a wide grin. Shuuichi couldn’t help but think he looked slightly… impressed?

“Nishishi~, i _guess_ i have no choice but to play nice! After all, i’m too cute to disappear forever!”

 _‘He kind of is’_ He quickly shut down that thought before he could focus on it. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

He tried to wake Kaito up, but with little success. He tried everything, calling out to him, gently shaking, and even a small glass of water to splash on him (he’d ignored Kokichi’s suggestion of just drenching him with a whole bucket of water instead).

With a sigh, he sat down on the arm-chair next to the couch, figuring he would just have to wait and be patient.

“Great, now i have to call Maki.”

“Oooooh, who’s that? Is she your girlfriend?” Kokichi sang teasingly.

“No.” Shuuichi pointed to Kaito. “She’s his.” He said simply.

“Reeeeally? How’d scaredy-cat over there get a girlfriend?”

“I…” Was it bad if he didn’t know that himself? Don’t get him wrong Kaito wasn’t a bad person, but he could be unbelievably dense sometimes, “I don’t actually know, but they’re good for each other.”

“Pffft… lame.”

“Oh yeah? And tell me Mr. Casanova, how many partners have you had?”

“Loads!” Kokichi bragged. “Tons of boy and girls alike fall over themselves to go out with me.”

“Okay, sure…”

“I’m glad you agree… hey!”

Shuuichi couldn’t help but chuckle slightly.

“Anyway, as fun as teasing a ghost is, and _wow_ was that probably one of the strangest things I’ve ever said, i still need the truth out of you.”

“What truth?”

“You know what.”

“Okay i’ll tell you. There is actually a word that rhymes with orange-”

“Kokichi…”

“Did you know obsessive nose picking is called Rhinotillexomania?”

“Kokichi…….”

“Or that the sum of all numbers on a roulette wheel add up to 666?”

“That’s not what-”

“Oooh! Did you know that Crayola means ‘oily chalk’ in French?”

“Are you even listening to me?” Shuuichi tried.

How the hell did Kokichi even know all this? Lucky for Kaito, he was still passed out on the couch.

“How about the fact that Russia has a larger surface area then the planet Pluto?”

“KOKICHI!”

“…. so i definitely shouldn’t tell you that Mattel tried to sue Aqua over that ‘Barbie Girl’ song?”

Shuuichi pinched the bridge of his nose.

“How can i see you…. _if. your .still. a. ghost?_ ”

Kokichi pouted.

“If you want me to help you get back into your body, then you better start giving me the information you need?” Shuuichi stressed.

“Fiiiine, did you know that-”

“ _Don’t. you. dare._ ”

“Aw man! My beloved detective’s such a buzzkill.”

“T-that lie won’t distract me!”

“Who said it was a lie…?”

Shuuichi paused for a moment, cheeks going slightly pink.

“Don’t change the subject! How did i see you straight away, but Kaito didn’t?”

“Jeeeeeez, ruin all my fun…” Kokichi inspected his nails, acting bored. “Gosh, i guess i have no choice but to tell you.”

“About damn time…” Shuuichi muttered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, just answer my question.”

“Goooood fine, so persistent.”

“….”

“All ghosts are invisible, duh, hence why no-one ever sees them. However, a spirit, depending on how strong it’s aura is, can will people it desires to be able to see them for as long as they want. The length of time again depending on the spirit’s strength, and also how many people at any one time the spirit shows themselves too.”

“Is that so?” Shuuichi took note of what the other was saying.

“But that takes eneeeeergy to keep it up….. It’s tiring.” Kokichi pouted again.

“Well then, all the more reason to help me, then you won’t have to use much energy on people just seeing you, right?”

Kokichi gasped dramatically.

“Oh nooooo~ Why on earth did i never think of that before? Oh gosh i just don’t know, all hail the king of logic that stands before us today!”

“You could have just said you’d already thought of that.” Shuuichi grumbled.

The shit-eating grin on the spirit’s face only served to make him more annoyed. They hadn’t even started on the ‘case’, and yet he could already tell this is how pretty much the whole thing was going to go.

_‘At least he’s cute to look at… whoa okay where’d that come from?’_

He was interrupted from his (concerning- at least to him) abrupt thought, when he heard a low groan coming from the couch.

“Uggggh…”

Oh boy, here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to write a super long chapter, cause it’s just the word count is gonna annoy me personally if it doesn’t add up to 1,000 per chapter, and right now i’m 1,000 words behind.
> 
> Also, in addition to references, i’ve also decided to look up the most random trivia i can find, and make Kokichi constantly spout that as well XD
> 
> Also, also, just the other night i read a really sad and beautiful SaiOuma and OH MY GOD IT WRECKED MY HEART whyyyyyy T-T (It’s okay, i recovered after reading some happy/funny fan fiction lol).
> 
> I grew up when Pluto was still considered a planet. Therefore, i will always consider it a planet and no-one will convince me otherwise.
> 
> Cya next chapter :)
> 
> Tairulz


	6. (In)convenient Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This really is a lot more hassle then poor Shuuichi was expecting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving this for so long guys. I wasn’t quite sure how i wanted to go about this chapter, but i finally finished it. 
> 
> I should probably stop leaving chapters at cliffhangers and dramatic moments.
> 
> Also, only six chapters in, and i’m struggling for chapter names. Like, i didn’t even have a name for chapter five until i uploaded it.
> 
> One last thing, in a Miraculous Ladybug AU, who agrees with me that Kokichi would make the perfect Cat Noir? (Leaving Shuuichi to be the poor exasperated Ladybug lol)
> 
> As i upload this, we’re cutting close to christmas now, which probably means i won’t have another chapter finished in time, and so…
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! :D
> 
> This is my christmas present to you all, so i really hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Kaito was slowly coming back to awareness, which was both good and bad at the same time.

Good, because he really didn’t want Kaito to die or something serious, but on the other hand, he’d now have to explain what happened. It didn’t really help that Kaito was skittish when it came to dealing with the supernatural, both he and Maki could attest to that.

He’d asked Kokichi to leave the room, or at least stay out of sight, until he’d calmed Kaito and explained the whole thing. Oddly enough, Kokichi had agreed without too much protest. He was slightly suspicious, but come on, not everything he said was a lie, right?

“Ugh… bro? Did i fall asleep or something?”

He helped Kaito sit up.

“Uh… no, not quite. You fainted.”

“Fainted?” The astronaut echoed, confused.

Oh boy, here we go.

“Kaito, i have something important to tell you.”

“Hmm? What is it bro?”

“Err… how much do you remember before fainting?”

Purple eyebrows furrowed.

“I… came to your house, you let me in, and then… and then…”

“And then…?” Shuuichi prompted.

“And then? What else… happened…”

Kaito’s eyes widened considerably. Shuuichi, knowing what was probably about to happen, grabbed his friend’s shoulders, successfully gaining his attention.

“Kaito-”

“Oh my god! There’s a ghost Shuuichi! A _ghost!_ I don’t want to get haunted!”

“Kaito, please! It’s important that you listen to me. I need you to support me on this one.”

Kaito calmed down considerably at those words. Shuuichi knew appealing to his friendship would override the fear of ghosts. This didn’t magically cure the others fear though, Kaito’s eyes shifting around nervously.

“With… what bro?”

He’d better just rip the bandaid off this one.

“The ghost is my client Kaito.”

“C-client…? But aren’t you a detective?”

He sighed.

“Yes, Kaito, i am a detective, that hasn’t changed. But just hear me out, okay?”

Now focusing on the detective’s face, Kaito nodded.

Shuuichi let go of his friends shoulders, and sat down on the couch next to him.

He explained everything, from Kokichi appearing in his home, to the case the other had put forward, and making sure Kaito understood everything that happened.

Oddly enough, he didn’t seem as afraid of Kokichi now that he knew the truth.

“So… he’s not a real ghost?”

“Not technically, no. He’s been separated from his body by some mysterious group. It’s my job now to somehow make it an official case and help him.”

“Hmm…”

Kaito looked away, appearing to be deep in thought. Shuuichi was a little worried when this carried on of a few minutes.

“Ah… Kaito? Are you okay there?”

Snapping back to reality, the astronaut turned back to face Shuuichi, and grinned widely.

“I got it! I, Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars, am going to help you!”

“A-are you serious?!” Shuuichu exclaimed. “Did you not pay attention to what i just said?”

“Of course i did!” Kaito replied. “My bro is headed into freaky ghost danger, so i have to help him!”

“Are you even listening to what you’re saying? It’s dangerous!”

“So it’s dangerous for me, and not you?”

“….” He didn’t have an answer for that.

“Aha! See? You need help, and i can’t just let my bro run off into danger alone, can i?”

“I… suppose not.” The detective sighed, knowing that Kaito wouldn’t let this matter drop.

“I’m coming too.”

“AHHHHH!”

Both boys startled at the new voice, and Kaito let out a shriek. They turned around, only to be relieved at the familiar face.

“Maki-roll, don’t scare me like that!”

There she was, Maki Harukawa. Assassin extroidanaire, and more recently, Kaito’s girlfriend. She didn’t look much like a deadly assassin, but Shuuichi had long known better then to underestimate her.

“Don’t be surprised, idiot.” She then turned to Shuuichi. “What’s this i hear about a ghost mission?”

Shuuichi ran a hand down his face. If Kaito insisted on coming along, then Maki would insist on following _him_. As if this wasn’t complicated enough already.

“How much did you hear?”

“All of it.” Came the blunt reply. “Kaito didn’t answer his phone, so i came here.”

With two pairs of eyes focused on the astronaut, a sheepish grin crossed his face.

“Ehehe… oops?” He panicked at Maki’s narrowed eyes. “In my defence i fainted! It was the ghost’s fault, not me!”

The look in her eyes was a teasing one, which took Kaito a few seconds of staring to recognise. After he’s calmed down, Maki turned back to Shuuichi.

“So your current client is a ghost? So, where is he?”

Maki actually brought up a good point, where was Kokichi? He hadn’t seen the spirit since he’d asked for alone time to bring Kaito up to speed. Had he-

“Whaaaaat’s this? Did someone wish to see my beautiful face?”

Shuuichi couldn’t help but deadpan at the timing. Speak of the devil…

It really shouldn’t have come as a surprise, i mean, he hadn’t even known Kokichi for that long, and he was entirely unsurprised.

Kaito gave a tiny shriek, and grabbed the assassin’s arm, who in turn, had shown no reaction to the smaller boy’s appearance.

“Soooooo? Who was it that summoned the fairest of them all?”

“Satan, probably.”

Before Shuuichi could accept that Maki had just talked back casually to a ghost, the little shit of a spirit had replied back.

“That’s a rude way to talk about yourself!”

While making violent grabbing motions with her hands, she respond again.

“I will hurt you, so help me…”

“How? You can’t touch me! Nishishi~”

Without another word, Maki turned to Shuuichi.

“Do not argue with me on this. I am helping you restore this… insolent little shit to his own body.”

She pointed at Kokichi, who just grinned back at her.

“Purely so i can choke the life out of him when we do.”

Kokichi floated behind the detective.

“Aaaah! Shuuichi…. devil-eyes is being mean to meeeee.”

Shuuichi only groaned again. This was going to be a _long_ case…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure clever readers will start to realise the purpose behind the story’s title. 
> 
> I honestly can’t believe myself, 6 chapters and the main plot hasn’t kicked into gear yet. Pretty sure that’s a record for me.
> 
> Cya next chapter :)
> 
> Tairulz


	7. Group Meetings Are Such Fun When Everyone Wants to Kill the Annoying One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA: The continued adventures of Kokichi being a little shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry readers, i had an unbelievable case of writer’s block on this one. Then, the next two weekends i have free, of course that’s the only times i’m sick as a dog, ugh what timing, am i right?
> 
> But hey! I have some other news for you guys. I have two other projects i’m currently working on.
> 
> \- A Miu x Fem! Reader  
> \- A Shuuichi and Kokichi (as brothers) holidays comedy
> 
> Both are currently unfinished, but don’t worry, i’ve put a lot of effort into both. I’ve only just started the holiday comedy one, but both stories will be up in the near future :)
> 
> Oh, and an excerpt from the holiday comedy has been included in the end authors notes. I hope you like the idea as much as i do.
> 
> One more thing, i’ve been signed up for an online course, so i might get a little stressed out from that. I’ll still do my best to keep updating.
> 
> Anyway, enough of me rambling. Hope you enjoy the next instalment of this story. I own nothing!

All three humans (four if you counted Kokichi as ‘living’), were gathered in the seats around the dining table.

“So.” Maki began bluntly. “What’s our first course of action?”

Shuuichi tapped his finger absently on the table, thinking.

“Well.” He began. “First, we have to find at least one member of Kokichi’s organisation, D.I.C.E, and get them to agree to hire me to solve the case. Otherwise, there won’t be a case, officially or legally.”

“Yeah, so?” Kaito looked confused.

“Woooow, fright-o’s not that smart, is he? Nishishi~” Kokichi had seemed to taking a liking to that particular name for the astronaut, much to the poor soul’s annoyance.

“Hey!”

The detective sighed.

“Kaito, we all have _jobs_. Me and my detective cases and your astronaut job, not to mention Maki’s… business. So, unless we either wish to all get fired or not solve this case at all, then something has to be done. Therefore, this case becomes a lot easier to go about if i get hired officially to solve the case.”

“That just solves you. How do we come into this?” Maki asked.

“Well, i can ‘hire’ up to two companions to go with me for certain cases. I can easily request Kaito to be our navigator in case of technology based emergencies.”

“And me? Are you really going to tell your superiors that a detective hired an assassin?”

Shuuichi paused, taking a moment to think.

“Well, first, just one question. Do your orphanage records say what _age_ you were first there?” 

Red eyes narrowed.

“…where are you going with this?”

“Well, i was thinking… Kokichi said he was shot earlier when i talked with him. So maybe, you could come along as a weapons expert? Not to mention a vehicle expert. And if anyone asks questions, you started learning before or while you were at the orphanage. Does that sound like a good plan?”

“Hey! I can drive!” Kaito protested.

“Hehehe… drive yourself insane maybe.”

“Shut up you talking grape ghost!”

Not even fazed by the (admittedly terrible) insult, Kokichi just snickered.

“So, Kaito can come as the emergency navigator, and Maki as the weapons expert and potential stunt driver. That’s all sorted out-”

“But what about meeeeee?”

“Kokichi, you constantly complain about energy and showing yourself to too many people at once, are you really saying that you’d show yourself to every Tom, Dick, and Harry just because you can?”

“Meanie….” A childish pout followed that response.

“So, now that all of that’s sorted out.” A meaningful glance was shot at Kokichi. “Our next course of action, is to find D.I.C.E.”

“Eh? We’re playing a board game?”

Sometimes, Kaito was a bit dense for his own good.

“No Kaito. D.I.C.E is the name of Kokichi’s organisation. If we want to get hired as an official detective case, then someone will have to request or hire me, yes? And the closest people to Kokichi, from what he’s told me, are the ten members of his group’s inner circle.”

“Whaaaaat? No fair I never told you that!”

“I read between the lines.”

Kokichi blinked. Was that surprise on his face? It only lasted for a split second, then he was back to his default grin like nothing happened.

“Aw maaaaan~ you’re no fun.”

“Uh-huh, sure.” Shuuichi was already starting to get stressed out, and _this_ was only planning out the cover stories. 

God give him strength.

“So, where do we find Suck-ichi’s lackeys?”

“Hey! They’re my family, not my slaves, you know.”

“They work for you.”

“ _With_ me.”

“What’s the difference?”

“I think what Kokichi’s saying.” Shuuichi cut in. “Is that his inner circle is more closely connected, and therefore are like a family to him.”

“Seeeeee? Cutie detective over here is much smarter then you.”

“My bro’s smarter then _everybody!_ That doesn’t mean anything.”

“Uh, Kaito…?” Shuuichi tried, face slightly red.

“So you admit you’re not smarter?”

“He’s smarter then you too!”

“So you admit that-”

**“Enough.”**

The command was soft spoken, but it was powerful. All three males froze in place, turning their heads towards where Maki was sitting. Maki didn’t get truly angry or annoyed very often, but when she did, she had a way of just terrifying you. 

“Maki-roll… dearest…?” 

“Don’t you ‘Maki-roll’ me.” She turned to Shuuichi. “So, how are we finding D.I.C.E?” 

“Well…” 

He then turned to face Kokichi. 

“I was planning to ask you, actually. So, where exactly do we find your subordinates?” 

“Family!” 

“Yes, yes, how do we find them?” 

“You just have to go on a magical journey to find the seven dragon balls and-” 

“Kokichi!” 

The spirit snickered. 

“Aw maaaaan… i’ve been found out.” 

“Just tell us the answer!” Kokichi and Kaito really didn’t seem to get along. 

“42.” 

“….?” 

“Oh my god really?” 

“Goddammit Kokichi.” Shuuichi sighed. “Just… just where do we find your followers?” 

“On the moon in a thousand years in the future! We have to gather a team of girls who-” 

“For fuck’s sake you insolent little shit.” Oh no, Maki was getting angry. “You either give us a straight answer as to where to find your D.I.C.E members, or so help me I’m marching straight to the nearest church and dousing you in holy water.” 

To his credit, Kokichi only flinched slightly. 

“Nuh-uh! That’s a bunch of superstitious mumbo jumbo!” 

“I grew up in an orphanage run by priests you little gremlin, if the water on its own doesn’t work, then i can _make_ it work.” 

“…you’re bluffing.” 

“Do you want to test that?” 

“…” 

“Uh, Kokichi?” Shuuichi tried. 

“Oh, look at that! I’m _conveniently_ running out of energy to continue showing myself to you, oh no… what a shame.” His tone and expression contradicted his words. 

“Hmph, good riddance.” 

With that, Shuuichi remained the only one able to see him, which confused him a little. 

“Kokichi? Why can i still see you?” 

“Cauuuuse, only one person seeing me shouldn’t be that much of a hassle, and i can always disappear when you’re sleeping, soooo….” 

The detective sighed 

“Whatever, sure. So, you’re followers?” 

“My, my, impatient aren’t we?~” 

“Kokichi…” 

"Well..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry to those who had to read the last section in bold, I hadn’t read it back yet and I didn’t realise, oops.
> 
> I really have to much fun with making Kokichi a little shit XD
> 
> As promised, here is an excerpt from one of my upcoming projects.
> 
> (Un)happy Holidays:
> 
> ———————————————————————  
>  _“Ow!”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Well done genius, you were supposed to tighten the damn thing first.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Nuh-uh! The instructions said to tighten the other thing.” Kokichi pointed to another spot on the pile of wood._
> 
>  
> 
> _That’s all they could really call the supposed ‘chair’ at this point._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Oh my god, hand me the instructions!”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“The what?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“The instructions, Kokichi. You know, the EVER so helpful piece of paper that tell us how to build the damn scrap heap.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“…”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Shuuichi stared at his brother. “Oh my god Kokichi, what did you do?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“It deeeefinitely wasn’t in the middle of the old magazines mother asked me to put through the shredder…”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Shuuichi could only gape in disbelief._
> 
>  
> 
> _“And i most definitely didn’t not realise until it was too late…”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“How did it even get there?!”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Uh… the magical accident fairies?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Kokichi…”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Oopsies?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“You, dear brother, are a special kind of stupid.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Meeeeanie…” Kokichi pouted._
> 
>  
> 
> _“You do realise…” Shuuichi raised an eyebrow. “What will happen to us if we don’t finish the chair?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _The purple haired villain gave a wordless shudder._
> 
>  
> 
> _“That’s what i thought.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“We can, uh, just look it up…?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“How? Do you even remember what kind of chair this is?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“That’s what the internet is for! You don’t look up stuff you know, you look up stuff you don’t know.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Ugh…”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“At least we know some parts.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“What makes you think we know ANY of this?!” Shuuichi shrieked in a rare outburst._
> 
>  
> 
> _“We don’t!” Kokichi exclaimed far too cheerfully. “That’s why we utilise the internet, duh!”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Shuuichi buried his face in his hands._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Oh my god…”_
> 
>  
> 
> ———————————————————————
> 
> That was only one of the many hilarious scenes that will be featured in my upcoming holiday comedy. I hope you’re as excited as i am! :D
> 
> Cya next chapter :)
> 
> Tairulz


End file.
